One Week
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: One week in Tenten's life after Neji is gone. Post war. AR


AN: Hey everyone! This is my tribute fix to Naruto...which ended in a way that i don't really like. Sorry for the misspelling or bad grammar, I tried my best. This is a different style than my other stories, so tell me what you think. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, if it is, Neji would be REVIVED

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

Tenten has always hated Monday. So, when the dreaded sound of her alarm came, it only took her 5 seconds to chuck a kunai at it, effectively shutting it up (she needs to buy another one, _again_). Then, she waited for the sound of some particular footsteps, followed by a knock on her door, before he finally entered her apartment then go straight to her room, and then proceed to call her name. Then she would sluggishly get up, go to the bathroom and get ready in 5 minutes (because she knew he loathed waiting).

Except it never came.

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday<span>

Tuesday is taijutsu day. And, as any other training team Gai did, they will always overdo it. On better days, they would pass out on their front doors. On worst days, they would need to call someone to pick them up and go straight to the intensive care unit at the Konoha Hospital (needless to say, that most of the workers at the hospital already knew them). Today is one of those days. Gai an Lee has dashed away, doing their 500-laps-around-Konoha routine. Tenten was left alone on the verge of passing out beneath the tree which a target board was nailed on. Usually, it would be occupied by Neji. But on days like this, she knew Neji is refilling their water canteen and he will be back in 5 minutes. He would then offer her first, before drinking his own (because she would conveniently forgot to bring her own canteen, as usual). Then he would meditate next to her for around 30 minutes, before finally getting up and woke her up (she would already be asleep when he started meditating). He would walk her to her apartment before getting back to the Hyuuga Compound.

She can almost feel his hand holding hers as she walked down the road.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday<span>

On Wednesday, their training regiment usually consists of them going to nearby villages with different climate. This would train their adaptability to fight in different conditions, such as snow, rain, hail, or even hurricane (Tenten dreaded the hurricane training; it made her aim missed and will rust her weapons if they're not taken care straight away). They would rush to their destination, and head back in the same day, usually late at night. As the sole female in the team, she's usually the first one to be drained out on their way home. She hated to be called weak,(even though she's already way stronger than the rest of the females in their group), so she never said it out loud. Neji is usually the one who will notice it first, and he would stay with her behind the youthful duo who will rush back to Konoha while shouting nonsense. When she finally couldn't hold it anymore, as her legs passed out beneath her, his arms would already behind her legs, and the other behind her shoulders. He would then catch up with the rest of their group, and she would vaguely remember his scent before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Lee's arms are not as warm as his.

* * *

><p><span>Thursday<span>

After their rigorous training the day before, they would usually slack off on Thursday….except Neji, because he'd never miss a single day without training. So they would train from 3 until 6 pm, before heading off to dinner together. Sometimes, he would go to her place and maybe they would order takeouts on the way to her apartment. Other days, he would ask Tenten to cook. Contrary to popular beliefs, Tenten is quite proficient in the kitchen. Anything with metal on it will come alive in her hands. He loved watching her cook. It's different from the dinner at the Hyuuga Compound, he would say. She would scoffed at his compliment, but he would smirk at the tell-tale blush on her cheeks. They would then proceed to dinner, and they would talk about their lives, even though they already knew each other lives so well. Sometimes they would just eat dinner in silence, exchanging meaningful gaze with each other.

The food didn't taste half as good as it was before, without him.

* * *

><p><span>Friday<span>

Other shin obi usually took Friday as a day off. Everyone usually just relax; even the security is slacking off on this day. There's a night market opening every Friday night at the centre of Konoha. There's also some stands where couples can play some games and get prizes (and Tenten is forever banned from the shooting game, as Lee is from the weight game). Not for them though. On Friday they would still train to make up for their half-day training the day before. After their regular training segment, they would visit the weekly night market and join in the festivities. Gai and Lee, as usual, would run off spouting nonsense and scaring off children. Neji and Tenten could only sigh as they walk down the road, stepping at the dumpling stall (that actually is not the kind of snack fit for a festival) and Neji would insist to buy Tenten some, and won't give up until she finally let's him. Then, they would go to the game area, where Tenten would beg the old man who opened the shooting stall to let her play for a round, because there's no one who will ever get that big, fluffy, panda doll except her, right? The old man would frown, say no, then glare at Neji, as if it's his fault for bringing Konoha's weapon mistress here (and he would then frown, and then drag her grumbling-and-pouting-self away). Next is the fishing stall, which Neji is, surprisingly, good at. He would calmly pay, then proceed to crouch down next to the mini pool. He would at least picked up 5 fishes (he could scoop more,but he didn't want to be banned from the fishing stall as Tenten is from the shooting stall).

The old man from the fishing stall keep asking her where he is.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday<span>

On Saturday, Gai sensei would left them to train on there own. Sometimes they choose to take simple missions just to keep them occupied. They will work together. Since her attacks are middle to long range, she'll always stay at the back and cover both Neji and Lee. Most of the times, Lee would be paired up with Gai, but since it's just the 3 of them, he would fight alone, because when they were together Lee's style would collide with Neji's, since they both used taijutsu style techniques (plus, Lee aggravated Neji so much; he would be more than willing to close all of Lee's tenketsu). So she would be paired with Neji, and they'll move like a well oiled machine. There dance are both ethereal and deadly. The way her weapons would gleam as they caught the bluish light from his chakra dome. It's as if they're giving their enemies a beautiful death. Beautiful yet deadly. Tenten trust Neji with her life, and so did he, She would uck behind-or under his chakra dome (they have perfected and modified the juts a few years ago, and he could now fit one person inside his heavenly rotation dome). She can fight fiercely, knowing that he'll always be there to protect her.

All the bruises and gashes and scars she got was a reminder of his absence.

* * *

><p><span>Sunday<span>

They would all take the day off today, and she mostly stayed at home. Rewriting scrolls. Restoring her weapons. Repairing any broken ones. Polishing them again. She'll keep herself busy. Then when she's tired, she'll cook herself a simple dinner, take a quick bath before heading off to her bedroom. She must sleep early in order to survive another week full of training.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, it would then repeat all over again.<p> 


End file.
